A World Apart
by The Pale Red Queen
Summary: Tessa Gray and Will Herondale were best friends from the time they were kids in London, until Tessa was left an orphan. For ten years, Tessa lived in New York until she was forced to return to London and attend the prestigious Institute. There, she meets Will again, now seventeen, but could they rekindle what they once had? And what of the mysterious silver-haired boy?
1. New Beginnings

**Hello my fellow Shadowhunters! I'm back again with yet another AU story, but this time set in modern times. Don't worry though... I'm still working on Eye of the Storm. I actually don't know how often I can update this one, but I put up the first chapter just to test it out. This idea has been nagging me for the past month, and I'm glad I finally wrote it out. I have a general outline, so I'm excited to see where this goes.**

**So, I'm gonna stop talking and let you guys read. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, I am not the fabulous Cassandra Clare and I own nothing but my imagination :) **

* * *

Halloween day was the worst day ever for seven-year-old Theresa Gray. She had eagerly been awaiting her parent's arrival after coming home from school. They were supposed to take her trick-or-treating along with her best friend, William Herondale. Tessa and Will already had it all planned out; they were going to go together as Belle and Adam from Disney's Beauty and the Beast. It was going to be perfect.

But instead, Tessa was met with tragedy. Instead of her parents walking through the front door, the police came knocking at her front door. They broke the news to little Tessa Gray, that her parents had died on impact in a tragic car accident just hours before.

Everything else was a blur to Tessa. She screamed and cried out for her parents in all her agony. And through all the tears she shed, she could remember a pair of dark blue eyes watching her intently from across the street.

After a week, authorities had arranged for what to do with Tessa next. Her mother, Elizabeth Gray, had a surviving sister, Harriet Moore, residing in the States in New York City. Aunt Harriet also had a boy, a few years older than Tessa, so Tessa would live with them. The plane tickets had been purchased, Tessa's belongings were packed, and whatever was left of her parents was sold away. That was everything except for her mother's clockwork angel necklace, which Tessa kept for herself.

"Tessa!" someone shouted as Tessa was escorted out of her London home for her entire life and to the airport. She glanced back to see her closest friend, Will, running up to her, his black curls bouncing up and down. Will's family lived across the street from Tessa and the two had known each other literally since they were born. Will was only just a couple months older than her, and together they attended the same school. Tessa could not remember a day she hadn't been with him. When he reached her, his cheeks flushed by the cold November air and blue eyes alight.

"Hello, Will," Tessa said cordially.

"Please, don't go," Will begged her, sounding out of breath. "I need you here."

"I have to," Tessa said dejectedly. "I want to stay with you, Will, but these people won't let me." She looked stubbornly over the people leading her out.

"But what am I going to do?" Will threw his hands in the air. "Who am I going to ride cycles with? Or play in the mud with? Or go to the library with? Or read books endlessly with?"

"You still have Cecily and Ella," Tessa pointed out. "You can do that with them."

"Yes, but they are not you," Will argued. "You're my best friend."

"And you're mine," Tessa said. "You'll always be."

Will fumbled for something in his pocket and held something out for Tessa. "I got this for you. A locket so you will always remember me."

Tessa took it gingerly. It was in the shape of a book, something both her and Will loved. When she opened it up, there was a beautiful picture of the both of them, smiling at the camera. There was a spark in Tessa's eyes, which was since gone since her parents had died.

"Will, I love it," Tessa said.

"I have one too, so we'll be together," Will said firmly. "Promise you'll keep in touch?"

"Of course," Tessa smiled. The people ushered her towards the car. Without thinking twice, Tessa threw her arms around Will, who returned the hug.

"Goodbye Tessa," Will whispered in her ear. "I will miss you."

"I will miss you too," Tessa said, pulling away from Will. She sadly walked towards the car, which then took her away from the place she had called home for the last seven years.

* * *

_Ten Years Later…_

Seventeen-year-old Tessa Gray squared her shoulders and walked through the arrival gate at Heathrow Airport. With a backpack slung across her back and pushing her roller suitcase, she made her way towards the exit.

"Tessie!" shouted a voice. She spotted him in the distance, waving at her frantically. He was tall with blonde hair and handsome features.

"Nate!" Tessa said, pulling her cousin into a hug.

"I've already grabbed your bag from the carousel," Nate told her.

"Thank you," Tessa said.

Nate grinned. "Let's get going. Your stuff already arrived at my place."

Nate chatted amicably the way to the car. They got in, and he shot off towards his apartment, which was in the heart of London. The whole time he talked, Tessa mulled over the events that had happened to rapidly.

Tessa was met with yet another death in the family. This time, it was Aunt Harriet. After living with her for ten years, Aunt Harriet contracted some sort of illness that the doctors wouldn't even explain to Tessa. Tessa had just finished her junior year of high school, and her summer was filled with trips to the hospital. Finally, after two months of battling the sickness, Aunt Harriet died. And Tessa was left with almost nothing.

Nate contacted her immediately, and urged her to come back to London. Nate had just graduated from Columbia University and had taken a prestigious job at Mortmain and Company, where he was working arduous hours but receiving a grand pay. He was even given a flat in the nice part of town. Tessa, knowing there was nothing for her in New York, agreed with her cousin. It was hard saying goodbye to the few friends she had in New York, but she would keep in contact. So here she was, back in London.

"Here we are," Nate announced, pulling up to the sidewalk. A chauffeur stepped by the car as Tessa and Nate shuffled out of it.

"You know what to do, Cyril," Nate said, handing the man, Cyril, his car keys. Cyril nodded and drove Nate's car ahead.

"Well don't just stop there Tessie," Nate said. "Come inside."

He pushed her forward with her suitcase, as Tessa lugged her other bag behind her. They walked through a grand lobby and headed straight to the elevators to the fifth floor. Nate sauntered down the hallway and unlocked the door to the far left.

"Welcome home," Nate smiled, and pushed open the door. Tessa gasped. It was a beautiful contemporary apartment, filled with all black and white furniture and equipped with state of the art technology. There were even her boxes from New York, lined neatly against one of the walls. Opposite the wall was an expansive window, which had a full view of the London skyline.

"I love this," Tessa breathed in amazement.

Nate chuckled. "You're room is the first one on the left. Take your time to unpack. And don't forget, your first day at the Institute is next Monday."

The Institute. That was where she would wrap up her senior year studies. It was also where Will Herondale, and his sister Cecily went to school. Will was in her year, and yes, she had not forgotten him. Though sadly, the two had drifted since her abrupt departure from London.

They had kept in contact. At first, it was frequent phone calls almost every day. Then slowly it became every weekend. Eventually, the age of Internet took over and they would email each other. Even those became infrequent, and they really only talked on special occasions like birthdays and Christmases. Though never on Halloween.

Tessa sighed to herself. It would be very interesting seeing what had become of her once best friend in just a few short days.

* * *

And those few short days arrived quicker than expected. Tessa had spent the days unpacking her boxes, which mainly comprised of her numerous books, and rearranging her room. She hadn't even gotten the chance to explore London, the city in which she barely remembered.

It was Monday, and Tessa rolled out of bed reluctantly. She knew she had to, for it was her first day and her stomach was full of butterflies flying about. She strolled over to her mirror and glanced at her bedraggled appearance, then popped into the shower.

After a quick rinse, she dried her hair out and put on the outfit she planned the day before: a white shirt tucked into a dark blue skirt that fell slightly above her knees with a navy blue scarf to accessorize it all. She tied her hair into a bun behind her and added a gray headband to compliment it, allowing some of her chocolate brown strands to fall around her face. She put minimal makeup and tucked in her mother's clockwork angel necklace.

She grabbed her backpack and headed to the kitchen. Nate was there, getting ready for work and drinking tea at the dining table, while reading the morning paper. He glanced up at Tessa as he saw her grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl.

"All ready for school?" Nate said, eyeing her.

"Mhmm," Tessa said, biting into the crispy apple.

"And you're sure you're fine taking the Tube?" Nate inquired. "I can drive you if you like."

"That's alright," Tessa waved him off. "I need to become familiar with this city."

"Suit yourself," Nate shrugged. "See you later today, Tessie. Have a great day at school."

Tessa said her farewell, and made her way out of the apartment complex to the Tube station, that was just down the street. She bought an Oyster card with ease and caught the appropriate line towards Temple, which was where the Institute was. She hadn't told Will, nor Cecily for that matter, that she was returning to London. She wanted to add an element of surprise to it all and couldn't wait to see their reactions. Though, she was very anxious at the same time.

She arrived at the station and made her way up the steps and back out into the London air. Grabbing a map from her bag, she directed herself towards the way to the Institute. There was no way she could have missed it.

The Institute was looming straight in front of her. It was a huge, designed like a Gothic church on the exterior with an even taller steeple pointing up to the overcast skies ahead. Students were bustling about, and were not in uniform like most other schools. The Institute did not require uniforms, which Tessa much appreciated.

As she made her way through the gate and across the courtyard, she kept gawking at the beautiful structure. She didn't even realize that she ran straight into another student.

"Oops, sorry didn't see you there," Tessa mumbled, embarrassed with herself.

"No worries," said the person, a girl. As she turned to face Tessa, Tessa's jaw dropped. The girl was tall, though not as tall as Tessa. She was gorgeous, with black hair that fell well below her shoulder and deep blue eyes. Unmistakable dark blue eyes. Tessa knew immediately who this was.

"Cecily?" Tessa said.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Cecily said in confusion. "You must be new here at the Institute."

"It's me! Tessa!" Tessa exclaimed.

Cecily shook her head, as if shaking her thoughts. "Tessa? But I thought you lived in New York!"

"Not anymore," Tessa said.

Cecily stared at her long and hard. And then she suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace. "It is you! I've missed you so much Tessa!"

"Me too, but your choking me," Tessa strangled out.

"Sorry," Cecily said, her face flushed. "So why are you back?"

Quickly, Tessa recounted what had happened. Cecily listened intently, not interrupting at all.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Cecily said, and she meant it.

"Me too," Tessa said sadly. "But hey, at least I'm back here with you."

"That's true," said Cecily. "I've missed you, Tessa. It's been a long time."

"It sure has," Tessa nodded.

"So," Cecily said awkwardly. "Do you know your schedule." In all the chaos, Tessa hadn't even bothered to receive her schedule. That was very unlike herself, but she was busy.

"No," said Tessa dumbly.

"No worries!" Cecily said. "I can take you to the receptionist so you can grab a copy of it. Come with me."

Cecily led her from the courtyard to the great oak doors. She pushed them open, and revealed the interior of the Institute. Inside, there were great stone walls in combination with modern lockers and classroom. It was rather an odd clash of times, but it complimented each other.

"So how have you been?" Tessa said, as they pushed their way through the sea of students.

"Ugh this school. I don't understand why the reception room is in the back," grumbled Cecily. "Anyway, I'm doing fine. Nothing much has changed since you've left, rather than the fact that we've gotten older." She said this last part fast, as if she was hiding something. Tessa thought it best not to ask.

"And Will?" Tessa asked. She was dying to know of what had happened to her once best friend. She still kept the locket he gave to her ten years ago, and it was in her bag.

"He's… okay," Cecily said, fidgeting nervously as they continued walking.

Before Tessa could ask any more, they careened around a corner and stopped dead in their tracks. It was a narrow passageway and only had enough room for two to squeeze past. The only problem was it was currently occupied by two people. A boy and a girl who were in a tight embrace and passionately making out, oblivious to the world around them.

Tessa stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Cecily cleared her throat loudly, and they instantly sprung apart. The girl refused to look at them, but the boy did quite the opposite. And when Tessa met her eyes with her, her breath hitched in her throat.

The boy had to be the handsomest boy she had ever seen. He was three inches taller than Tessa with a strong looking body. On top of that, he had angular features with curling jet black hair and eyes as dark as midnight. The only other person who had those eyes was Cecily.

"What do you want Cecy?" he said irritably. "Can't you see I'm busy here?"

"We, unlike you, have places to go," Cecily snapped.

"Who is she," the boy said arrogantly, gesturing at Tessa.

"_She_ happens to be an old friend who needs to get her class schedule," Cecily said pointedly.

The boy stared at Tessa long and hard. Tessa wanted to shrink back and crawl away, but refused to do so. After what seemed like ages, recognition crossed his features.

"Tessa Gray?" he stammered.

Tessa smiled self-consciously. "It's nice to see you too, Will Herondale."

* * *

**Ta da! First chapter now complete!**

**So what do you all think? I'm actually thinking about possibly discontinuing my other modern day AU fic, A Year Abroad, and focusing on this. I hope y'all are okay with it!**

**Oh and be sure to check out my TDA fic. A number of you were asking about it on my other fic, and I finally got around to rewriting it. So it's up! Oh and if you haven't, read Eye of the Storm too!**

**Okay I think this is good for now, right? Could I get 5 reviews just to make sure people are interested? And any feedback is much appreciated! **

**So review, favorite, follow, or do all of those!**

**~The Pale Red Queen**


	2. A Great Start

**HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS! 18 reviews, 15 favs, and 16 follows all on one chapter? I'm speechless, I really am. You guys are so awesome!**

**Okay onwards with the review responses!**

**CookiesHerondale: Hola my friend! You sure are! And thank you for your support on my stories :). That's good to know... I'm beginning to lean towards fully discontinuing that. Hope you like this chapter!**

**nicoleherondale: Awww you two are just so adorable! Ohhh Will and that girl... let's just say there's a lot in store in that department. Thank you so much for your kind words! Your continual support is much obliged (oh wow that sounds so formal) and it means a lot coming from a fabulous writer like yourself. Hope this doesn't disappoint!**

**ASilverShadowhunter: Oh good to know! Glad you like it :) I hope it's good so far. Enjoy!**

**millisiana: Hey there! Awww I hope so! I'm gonna focus on this one once I'm done with Eye of the Storm. Enjoy this chapter!**

**The-Finale-Hope: Thank you! Yes, I wanted to make something quite different. Here's the next chapter!**

**TessaElsaHerondale: Hi Jill! You're the second one to say that, and frankly, I agree. I loved writing A Year Abroad, but it's been far too long since I've touched that story and I no longer have the spark to continue. Oh that's right... I didn't even realize that this is like Changed! Speaking of which, will you be updating that soon? I sure hope so! Hehe that's funny! Was there a Will? :O**

**Vialovesbooks: Hi! Thank you!**

**MandNwriterzz: Thank you! It may or may not be Jessie ;) Guess you'll find out soon!**

**MagicMissy: Thanks!**

**PenMasterEm: Hi there! I haven't seen you in a while! Haha. Nice to see an old reader after a while :). Yes, I am also quite tired of those stories. That's why I decided to mix it up for this one. But thank you so much! Enjoy this one!**

**TheClockWorkGirl: Haha if only they could do that.**

**The most Awesome of all: Thank you!**

**Hearts With Love: Hey! Thank you! I'm glad you like :). You'll find out all about that in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**TFIOS FEELS: I love your name! Anyways, sorry not sorry :D. I just have to. Hope this one is good!**

**GIRL: Here it is! I just love them cliffies.**

**Guest: Thank you! Here's the next chapter.**

**datbooktho: Thank you!**

**Faytherwaters: Sorry I was in the process of writing this! But here's the next update!**

* * *

Will stared at Tessa. Just plain stared at her for what felt like ages. Disbelief was evident in his face, like he was seeing something he would never see again. Which was partly true.

Tessa, shrinking under his stare, uncomfortably shifted her gaze to the girl Will was making out with. The girl was gorgeous, way prettier than Tessa. She was shorter than Tessa by a few inches, but had luscious curling white-blonde hair and big brown eyes. She was wearing a tight T-shirt that really accentuated her figure with a short skirt and had loads of makeup caked on. She would have been even more beautiful if she didn't have a permanent scowl written across her face.

Tessa looked long and hard into the girl's eyes, and she did the same to Tessa. Wait. Tessa had seen those same brown eyes before. And that was ten years ago.

"Jessamine Lovelace?" Tessa said in alarm.

Jessamine smiled, though the smile seemed completely forceful and wasn't reflected in her eyes. "Long time no see, Tessa. Or should I say Dirt-Faced Gray?"

Tessa felt heat rise rapidly to her cheeks and resisted the urge to punch Jessamine straight in the face. An unpleasant memory filled Tessa's mind.

It was over ten years ago, a few months before Tessa's parents had died. Tessa was walking home with Will after school, when Jessamine cornered them, alongside some of her lackeys. Jessamine had always hated Tessa from the time they had met in nursery when they were four. Tessa had never really been a fan of Jessamine either, so reciprocated those feelings. Except, Tessa never acted on them.

But Jessamine did. She always did, and this time it had gone too far. She taunted Tessa and called her names, pushing her to the ground. The dirt was freshly sprinkled with rain, so it clung to Tessa's uniform, face, and hair. Will had watched in pure horror, while Jessamine's goons laughed at Tessa, calling her "Dirt-Faced Gray". The name had stuck with Tessa since.

Once Jessamine and her friends had left, Will had scooped Tessa up and brought her back to his house. The Herondales lived in a huge mansion, and Will took her to the first bathroom. He nicely cleaned her up and even lent her some clothes. He talked her through it, and vowed that he would hate Jessamine forever. Tessa, of course believed him.

But did she believe him now in this moment? No way.

Tessa set her jaw and glared right at Jessamine. "Don't call me that again."

Jessamine rolled her eyes. Will still hadn't said a word, and was looking awkwardly down at the ground.

"So," Tessa started to say uneasily, "you're his – "

"I'm his girlfriend," Jessamine said venomously, grinning at Tessa menacingly.

"Yeah, we've been going out for six months," Will said, finally speaking, though his voice was devoid of emotions.

Tessa had no idea why, but her heart sunk down further in her chest. Sure, she hadn't seen Will in a decade and there was really nothing they could have started, but Jessamine of all people. Unless Jessamine changed as a person, but judging by this encounter, Tessa highly doubted it. It seemed so unlike Will to do this.

Before she could say another word, the bell rung loudly.

"Ooh, five minutes before class starts!" Cecily said unusually cheerfully, breaking the awkwardness between the four of them. "Well, I better take Tessa to the receptionist so she can get her schedule. See you two lovebirds later."

Tessa didn't even utter Will and Jessamine a goodbye as she followed Cecily down the narrow hallway. They didn't do the same to her. Why should Tessa care? Clearly Will had moved on, and besides, they hadn't seen each other in ten years. At least she had Cecily.

"Sorry about that," Cecily said once they were out of earshot from them. "I was surprised too. Will hated Jessamine's guts for the longest time, then bam. They were going out just like that."

"Is that so?" Tessa said, trying to sound mildly interested.

"Mhmm," Cecily nodded. "I still hate Jessamine. She's still the little bitch she's always been. Though you have to be careful of the two of them. Together, they're at the top of the food chain here at the Institute. Step out of line in front of them, and you're done for."

"But I've known Will forever," Tessa argued. Will had always been popular from the time they were little. With his looks, wit, and humor, it was just hard to turn him down. "Surely he wouldn't do anything to me."

"You never know. Will has changed greatly since you left, Tessa," Cecily said warningly. "I mean, you saw him right there with Jessamine, right?"

"I suppose," Tessa said, though she didn't want to fully agree to that. She secretly hoped that Will still had a soft spot for her, though it didn't seem like it when they had met.

"Here we are," Cecily announced, stopping in front of a sleek glass door. She slid it open and there was a young lady in her mid-twenties typing arduously away on a computer.

"Hi Ms. Miller," Cecily greeted the woman.

"Cecily," said the woman kindly, looking up from her computer and peering at the pair of them. "Nice to see you. Did you have a good holiday?"

"Oh yes!" Cecily said excitedly. "We went to France for a couple of weeks. It was lovely."

"I'm sure it was," Ms. Miller smiled sweetly. "And who is this pretty young lady?" She glanced over at Tessa, who flushed.

"This is Tessa Gray," Cecily said, introducing her. "She's new here at the Institute."

"Oh yes, of course," Ms. Miller said, nodding her head. "Well, welcome, Tessa. It's great to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," Tessa said.

"I have your schedule ready right here," Ms. Miller said, shuffling through a stack of piles to her right. She unveiled a single piece of paper and handed it over to Tessa. "Looks like you have quite the full schedule there. You both better hurry, though. The final bell is about to ring."

Tessa and Cecily quickly exited the office, and Tessa stole a peak at her schedule. French, PE, Biology, European history, a quick lunch, then Calculus, followed by an English class called Classical Literature. Yup, her schedule was definitely hell. But she needed to get through it all if she wanted to continue onto university.

Sighing to herself, Tessa parted ways with Cecily and headed to her first class.

* * *

It didn't help that Will and Jessamine were in every single one of Tessa's classes. Literally, they seemed to have signed up for the exact same classes. They were always in the corner of every class, being all coupley, and Tessa had to physically turn away to avoid them.

So far, her classes were alright, though it was only the first day. French didn't seem like it would be too much of a burden. And while she hated working out, she knew she had to endure PE in order to graduate. Biology seemed like it would be tons of fun, simply because of their quirky teacher, Mr. Branwell.

Now, she was seated in her fourth class, European history, at the front of the room. Her stomach rumbled loudly, and she patted it. At least lunch break came next.

"Hungry?" said a voice next to her. A girl slid down into the seat next to her. She was tall, probably as tall as Tessa, with brown hair and dark hazel eyes. She had a scar running across the left side of her face, though her smile and overall cheerful appearance brushed this aside.

"Yeah," Tessa said nonchalantly.

"It always happens this time of day. Believe me, fourth period is always the hardest one to get through. Though you have to be ware of our teacher, Mr. Lightwood. He's supposedly a hardass, but after you're done with this, the rest is just a breeze," the girl grinned. "I'm Sophie by the way. Sophie Collins."

She held her hand out, and Tessa shook it. Sophie had a surprisingly firm grip.

"Tessa Gray," Tessa said.

"Ah, so you're the new girl," Sophie said. "Well, it's nice to meet you."

"Does everyone know about me?" Tessa laughed.

"Well, yeah," Sophie giggled. "The Institute is far smaller than you think and news travels quicker than you expect. We normally don't get new students this late. So have you met anyone yet?"

Tessa nodded. "I know Will and Cecily Herondale."

"Will?" Sophie said, her eyes bulging out in horror. "I mean Cecily is totally fine, but Will?"

"Old childhood friend," Tessa mumbled. She was hyperaware of the fact that Will was only a few rows behind her, with Jessamine of course. "Though, I'm starting to have my doubts now."

"I wouldn't bet on it," Sophie said, shaking her head so that her dark curls bounced about. "Will is nothing but an arrogant and spoiled brat, though I've heard he has his nice moments."

"He did," Tessa agreed with this. "Though, I knew him a long time ago and I'm seeing him for the first time after ten years."

Sophie opened her mouth to say something when the door opened and slammed right before them. A figure walked through and took a spot at the front of the class.

"You shall all be silent now," the man drawled. He was tall with graying hair, bonelike features, and dark eyes that held absolutely no warmth to them. "I am Mr. Lightwood. Class rules are no talking unless you're called upon. If you speak to one another, consider it a warning. And if your phone or any of this useless technology goes on, consider it a trip to the headmaster's office. Do I make myself clear?"

There was no answer.

"Very well," Mr. Lightwood said in a bored manner. "Now to start with the lesson…"

And Tessa immediately knew this was going to be a hell of a long class.

* * *

"Well, here's the cafeteria Tessa," Sophie announced, as she and Tessa made their way into the lunchroom. It almost reminded Tessa of the Great Hall in Hogwarts, save for the various food stations running alongside the walls.

"This is gorgeous," Tessa said, marveling at the architecture.

"Yeah, you never tire of it," Sophie said in awe. "Now come on. Pasta station is the best."

Sophie slid through the crowd and made a beeline towards the pasta place, Tessa right behind her.

"Oh good, we beat the crowd," Sophie said in relief. Tessa peered around her shoulder to see a horde of students running to where the two of them stood, almost like an angry mob.

"Hi Sophie," said a muscular boy with sandy blond hair who was passing by.

"Hi Gideon," Sophie said, blushing. So she must have had an admirer, and a handsome one of that. Tessa felt happy for Sophie.

"That's Gideon Lightwood," Sophie informed Tessa once Gideon was out of sight.

"Lightwood?" Tessa said in alarm. "You don't mean – "

"Yup, his father is the one and only Mr. Lightwood," Sophie said grimly. "Though Gideon is nothing like his father. Wait until you meet his fraternal twin, Gabriel. You'd never even guess the two are related. Now come on, our turn is next."

Tessa and Sophie left the queue, carrying each a tray with a plate of spaghetti and meatballs. It was the special for the day. Sophie led Tessa down the middle row of tables. Tessa sauntered somewhat distractedly when she didn't even notice that she slammed into someone. Or rather that someone slammed into her. Tessa gasped as the tray was rammed right against her white blouse, staining her shirt red from the pasta.

"Ooops, sorry. I totally didn't see you there." Tessa looked to see that it was none other than Jessamine Lovelace. Jessamine didn't look a tad bit apologetic and was twirling a bit of her long blonde hair in her finger. Naturally, Will was behind her. There was a flash in his eyes when he glanced at Tessa, though it vanished so quickly that Tessa could barely process it. Was it regret? Hurt? Or something else entirely.

"You know, you really should be careful next time," Jessamine sneered. "Some people are just out to get you."

The cafeteria burst into applause. Tessa hadn't even realized the whole place was silent and everyone was watching her intently.

"Come on Tessa, let's find a seat," Sophie urged her. "She isn't worth your time."

Tessa could feel the tears rising up behind her eyes, and willed them down. Instead of following Sophie's advice, she pushed passed Sophie, Jessamine, and Will, being sure to give Jessamine an extra hard nudge, and bolted out of the lunchroom. She kept pressing her legs to move forward, attempting to locate the nearest bathroom. Tessa then stopped in the middle of the hall, bent over to catch her breath.

"Are you lost?" inquired a voice behind her. Tessa spun around to see she was standing before a boy, probably her age, and just a few inches taller than her. He had dark hair and equally dark eyes, with a slant to him. He must have been of Asian heritage.

"I'm fine," Tessa said defiantly.

"The bathroom is that way," the boy pointed to Tessa's right. "Come. Let's get you cleaned up."

He held out his hand for Tessa. Reluctantly, she took it and allowed him to guide her towards the restroom. He paused in front of a door with a female sign before it.

"This is the girl's room," Tessa said.

"I know," the boy gave her a crooked grin. He pushed the door open. A couple girls, who were obviously applying makeup, stood at the mirrors, gaping at Tessa and the boy.

"Out," he said, and the girls scurried away. He immediately got to work and grabbed some paper towels, dampening them and handing them to Tessa. Tessa began to blot out the pasta sauce from her shirt, as he helped.

"I'm sorry about that," the boy said, and his voice was genuine.

"About what?" Tessa said.

"Both sending the girls out and Jessamine," the boy said. "Jessamine had no reason to do that."

"Oh, she has all the reasons in the world," Tessa said. "She's hated me forever."

"Is that so?" the boy said. He reached into his pocket, then unveiled a tube. It was Tide to Go.

"I never leave home without this," he chuckled. Tessa took it and begun to blot out the remaining stains. They were pretty much gone in the end, except for a big one right at her chest.

"Well, this is definitely going into the laundry," Tessa grumbled angrily.

"Here, take this," the boy shrugged off his jacket and handed it to her.

"Are you sure?" Tessa asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Positive," the boy smiled. It really was contagious and beautiful. "I have enough of them at home."

Tessa smiled and threw the jacket on. At least it covered up the worst of the stain. The bell suddenly rang out loud, making Tessa and the boy jump in their spot.

"Five minutes," he muttered. "We should get going. Where are you headed?"

"Calculus," Tessa said.

"Me too! I'll walk with you," he said. "So you knew Jessamine before?"

Tessa nodded. "Unfortunately so. Though, we've never been on the best of terms."

"So you're the new girl," he mused. "It's hard to go unnoticed here. Tessa, is it?"

"Yes," Tessa nodded.

"Ah, I have heard all about you," the boy said, much to Tessa's astonishment.

"You have?" she said, unsure what to think of this.

"Oh yes," the boy said. "Though it's a long story."

"I see," Tessa narrowed her eyes. "And who are you?"

"My name is James, but please call me Jem," he said sweetly. "Jem Carstairs."

* * *

**Jem is always the little angel, isn't he? Just gotta love him.**

**Sorry for taking a while to upload this! I was out of town (again) for the weekend, and I wanted to crank out a chapter of Eye of the Storm before this one. But expect updates on this story every other day, or at least until school starts up again. Grrrrrr.**

**So could I please get 10 reviews for the next chapter (I hope this isn't asking too much!)? I know you guys can do that!**

**Okayyyyy I'm tired now. I need to stop writing these chapters so late hehe.**

**~The Pale Red Queen**


	3. Not So Alone

**The-Finale-Hope: No worries! Jem is the best, but yes, Wessa ftw. You'll find out about Will and Jessie later though. And I can say that your prediction may be right.. but you'll have to read this chapter to find out!**

**Guest: Thank you! Enjoy this chapter!**

**nicoleherondale: Sorry not sorry :P. Yes, Will is an ass. But an ashamed ass, so you have to feel bad for him. Of course, poor Tessa though :(. Oh no worries Wessa is like my OTP. I ship them hard core too :D. haha if Mr. Lightwood made you laugh, wait until you see what I have in store for you later. And yes, Jem is Will's bff... you'll find out soon! Thank you so much for your kind words. Again. They mean so much coming from you. I cannot express my gratitude enough :)**

**Hearts With Love: Thank you! You're much too sweet. Awww really? That means a lot :). Enjoy this update!**

**TheClockWorkGirl: Haha if only!**

**Morning and Eve: Awww yeah. Jem sure is a sweetie.**

**Faytherwafers: Awww! It's actually going to be a mix of Jessa and Wessa. Maybe even a little Heronstairs ;)**

**MandNwriterzz: Haha so true! Gabriel will definitely be coming soon!**

**lohannah09: Thank you! Here's the next one!**

**Guest: Thank you! Enjoy this chapter :)**

**Guest: here it is!**

**Guest: Ugh, I know right? Don't we all hate her? Enjoy this!**

* * *

Jem and Tessa walked together to their next class: Calculus. Tessa was particularly dreading this class. Back in the States, math was one of her least favorite subjects. She much preferred humanities classes, English especially. She uttered her distaste to Jem.

"Don't worry about it," Jem laughed. "Maths is one of my favorites. Besides, Calculus here at the Institute is a breeze."

"That's simple for you to say," Tessa retorted. "You're probably super good at it."

"Hmmm, that may be true," Jem mused. "If you ever need help, I'd be glad to do so."

"You know, I might just take you up on that offer," Tessa smiled, and Jem beamed.

"Here we are," Jem announced. They had been walking for a while… Tessa could swear that this was in the furthest corner of the Institute.

Jem pushed the door open and Tessa could see that most of the class was full. And of course, she was immediately welcomed by Will and Jessamine cuddling together in the corner. Was there any class in this damn school that those two were not in with Tessa? Tessa couldn't seem to get a break from them.

As Jem and Tessa stepped into the room, Will broke away from Jessamine and watched Tessa. Tessa could feel the heavy weight of his eyes on her, and nervously glanced away as Jem led the way. Unfortunately, due to Tessa's accident, the pair had arrived just on time for class. Meaning, that most of the seats were taken. There were only a couple available, and they were the ones right by Will and Jessamine. Exactly where Jem was headed.

"'Lo there Will," Jem greeted Will.

"James," Will grinned. "Great to see you, as always."

"Likewise," Jem said. "Did you have a good rest of your holidays?"

"Oh yes," Will said, ignoring Jessamine's efforts to turn his attention back to her. "And you?"

"Quiet, but good as always," Jem said.

"That's nice," Will said. "And yours, Tessa?"

Tessa was startled. "Me?"

"Do stop talking to her Will," Jessamine snapped. "Class is about to start."

Will opened his mouth to protest, when the door slammed open and a stout man walked in, carrying a heavy briefcase.

"I am Mr. Wilson," the teacher drawled in the most monotonous tone ever. "And today we're going to be covering the basics from your algebra classes."

The class groaned, but Mr. Wilson pretended not to hear this. He began lecturing and writing on the board, though Tessa found it hard to focus. Beside her, Jem was industriously taking notes, not even pausing once. Will was doing the same, though not as focused as Jem. Jessamine, naturally, was not paying attention and kept nudging Will, who in turn brushed her away in slight annoyance. Jessamine seemed totally oblivious to this.

After what was forever, the bell finally rang loudly, making everyone jump in their seats.

"Don't forget to do practice problems on equations and graphs and have them ready by tomorrow," Mr. Wilson shouted above the raucous as students scrambled out the doorway. Tessa was one of the first, eager to get to her class. Before she could get too far, she felt a tug on the jacket she borrowed from Jem.

"Take this," it was Jem. He was holding out a slip of paper, and Tessa gingerly took it from him.

"What's this," Tessa said.

"My number," Jem smiled. "If you ever need me, just call and text."

"Thanks Jem," Tessa said, grateful she had already made a friend on the first day.

"I'll catch you tomorrow Tessa," Jem said, and then set off in the other direction.

Tessa pushed her way past the sea of students. English was on the opposite side of the school. The Institute was so large it was such a pain to zigzag back and forth. And the seven- minute passing times were really not that helpful.

Tessa finally made it with still four minutes to spare. She took a spot at the front of the classroom; she didn't want to waste time being in the back, for she instantly knew that this was going to be her favorite class. There were barely any students in the room, and Tessa figured there was still time before class actually started. So, she pulled out a book from her backpack and laid it on the table.

_A Tale of Two Cities_. A classic and one of Tessa's absolute favorites. She opened the book and the familiar words begun to fall of the page and into Tessa's mind. Tessa swore she could fully recite the book.

"_'It was the best of times, it was the worst of times_'," said a voice to her side. Will.

"Some book that is, wouldn't you say Tessa?" Will said. Tessa ignored him. "Though quite an awful book in the end. Men going around chopping off heads and a messy love triangle where the dissipated drunk ends up sacrificing. Quite depressing."

"I think it's quite romantic if you ask me," Tessa said, still not peeling her eyes away from her book.

"Mind if I sit here?" Will said cheerily.

"Hmm, let me think about it. No," Tessa said, still not looking at him.

"Okay, that's fine by me," Will said, happily plopping down on the seat next to him.

"I told you not to sit there," Tessa said through clenched teeth.

"Who are you saving this seat for?" Will said, glancing around. "As I recall seeing, you only know myself, Cecily, Jessamine, Sophie, and Jem. And, none of them are taking this class, so naturally you're saving this for me."

Tessa groaned.

"What was that?" Will cocked his head.

"Nothing," Tessa mumbled, trying extra hard to pay attention to her book. "So Jessamine isn't in this class?"

"Nope, she finds the subject boring," Will said nonchalantly.

"Is that so," Tessa said, finally tearing her eyes away from the book. Now that got her interested.

"Oh yes, she absolutely distastes reading. She thinks it's a waste of time," Will said, looking pleased with himself with getting Tessa's attention. "I see you've finally put away that horrid book."

"And I see that our tastes have changed since we last saw each other," Tessa snapped at him.

"I beg to differ," Will shrugged. "Once Mrs. Branwell gives us the reading list, we'll see about that."

"Mrs. Branwell?" Tessa said. "Is she related to Mr. Branwell?"

"Yes," Will nodded. "Though they are nothing alike. I guess opposites really do attract." He reached into his bag and pulled out a notebook. And dangling from the side was a locket in the shape of the book.

"Is that what I think it is?" Tessa asked curiously, her eyes widening at the sight of it.

"Um, well," Will started to see.

"I have one too," Tessa said, ruffling inside her bag and pulling out the necklace. "I still kept it, see." She opened it up and unveiled the picture of her and Will when they were seven.

Will stared at it long and hard, unfathomable. Slowly and surely, he opened up his to reveal to Tessa the same picture. Tessa smiled.

"I missed you, Tessa," Will said so quietly that Tessa had to strain to hear him. "And I am so sorry I couldn't say it before. I was just caught up in shock and Jessamine being there and all. But I say what I mean, and I am so glad that you're back. It's been far too long."

Tessa was touched and this erased the annoyance she was feeling towards Will earlier. He was still the friend that she had left behind, even if it had been ten years. Before she could say anything, someone walked through the door and the class immediately silenced themselves.

"Hello all, I am Mrs. Branwell," said the person kindly. She was short with brown hair and dark brown eyes. Despite her size, she held a powerful aura, as if she was wiser than her years. "I'm delighted to have you all in my class. I am going to pass out a book list of the novels we will be reading during this term. I advise that you all try and buy the books, as we will actively be reading them."

Mrs. Branwell moved along the aisles, passing out a single sheet of paper. Tessa glanced down and skimmed the titles on the list. _Pride and Prejudice_. _Jane Eyre_. _Wuthering Heights_. _Great Expectations_. And, last but not least, _A Tale of Two Cities_. All of Tessa's favorites.

"Now that you have your lists, I want you to turn to the person sitting next to you," Mrs. Branwell said, making her way back to the front of the room. "For this person will be your partner on every project and reading assignment for the rest of the term."

Will grinned at Tessa. "Well Tess. It looks like you're stuck with me."

* * *

The next couple days went by like a breeze. Tessa went to her classes, like a good girl, and returned promptly at 4 every afternoon. She spent no time dawdling around and actively studying. She had to do that to keep up her grades if she wanted to go to university, especially since she wanted to pursue a career in writing.

There was not much to her social life. She talked with Sophie, who ended up being in her French, PE, and European history classes. Jem made engaging conversations during Calculus. Cecily was evermore animated during lunch, though that was the only time Tessa interacted with her. Will studiously ignored Tessa during all periods he had with Jessamine, except for the English class he and Tessa shared. It was odd behavior, Tessa pondered to herself. He was so shut off, but during English, he acted like they were the best of friends. Just thinking of Will gave Tessa a headache.

It was Wednesday now. Tessa had loads of homework and was desperate to get home and crank it all out. No wonder Ms. Miller had said she had an intense course load. Tessa bolted around students, trying to exit the school as fast as she could.

"Tessa!" she heard someone call out.

Tessa did her best to ignore the shout and kept pushing forward.

"Tessa, wait up!" the person yelled again. Someone appeared next to her and stopped her in place. Cecily.

"Hey, Cecily," Tessa said.

"I'm glad I finally caught up with you," Cecily said, jumping up and down. Did this girl ever calm down?

"What's up?" Tessa said. "And please make this fast. I need to get back home so I can finish my work."

"Tessa you need to relax and stop to smell the roses every once and a while," Cecily said.

"Meaning?" Tessa said, cocking her head to the side.

"Meaning that Will and I are hosting a party on Friday night," Cecily informed her. "And we would if you come."

"Oh, I have plans," Tessa said hurriedly.

"Let me guess, you have a date with your homework?" Cecily smirked.

"Well, um – "

"Tessa!" Cecily chided her. "You need to stop and give yourself a break. Please come. I'm begging you! It will be tons of fun."

"Well, I dunno," Tessa sighed. "I'm not very social."

"You're friends with Jem and Will," Cecily pointed out. "They're two of the most popular people in the school. That should count for something."

"But that's different," Tessa waved her off.

"No it's not!" Cecily exclaimed. "Just please consider it. The whole school will be there, and this is something that we do every year. You could call it somewhat of an Institute tradition."

"I'll see," Tessa said.

"That's more like it," Cecily beamed.

"No it's not," said a voice. Will had snuck up on them, and had evidently been listening in on their conversation. "Tessa is coming."

"It's not nice to eavesdrop on other people's conversations," Tessa narrowed her eyes at Will.

"And it's not nice to turn down an invitation without telling one of the hosts that you're not coming," Will retorted. "And I say that you are coming. No matter what."

Tessa stared at him. He was looking at her in that intense way that sent shivers down her back. Cecily was right though, it was a good way to get out. And she couldn't stay cooped up inside at all times. Plus, she may be able to talk to Will some more, just like the old days.

"Very well," Tessa said. "I'll come."

* * *

**Eh, not the best of chapters. But I did try to add some Will and Tessa, like I already planned.**

**But next chapter... oooh do I have some good stuff planned for you guys. So be prepared!**

**So could I get another 7 reviews for the next chapter? It took a while to get 10 for this, that's why it took forever for me to update this chapter. So yeah.**

**I'm tired hehe.**

**Bye!**

**~The Pale Red Queen**


	4. First Surprises

**HIYA! Sorry I've been MIA for a little while. Things have just been crazy busy so yeah.**

**Onwards with the review responses:**

**nicoleherondale: No worries! Does it really? I just love both your stories. Out of curiosity, but will you be updating Tourdates soon? Anyways, thank you. Tons of Wessa in this chapter though! You're in for a treat for the party. Ten feet off the ground? That sounds oddly exciting haha. Enjoy this chapter! xoxo**

**The-Finale-Hope: Ooooh he definitely does :). You'll see Will's motives later on. And you should have a bad feeling... it's rather unexpected ;)**

**MagicMissy: Maybe not this chapter, but he will explain soon.**

**Cree917: Thank you! I sure did haha**

**Faytherwafers: Haha tell me about it! Just typical of our two boys. Enjoy!**

**TheClockWorkGirl: That may be true ;)**

**MorningandEve: She sure is!**

**wildwolfwind: You'll find out soon!**

**heapofashesthatiam: Lol if only!**

**Matilovesbooks: Hi there! Don't apologize at all! I'm just glad you're reading this story :). Yes, that's why I decided to do this one, since Eye of the Storm is almost done. I'm hoping to finish that one up in the next couple of weeks. But regarding this story, I love Jessa just not as much as Wessa. Nevertheless, this story will have more Jessa than any of my other ones. You'll just have to wait and see. There's gonna be some interesting things in this chappie though. Oooh you have a while for school! I'm so ready though... four months of summer break is far too much D:**

**Evil Ducks: Thank you! Here's the next chapter! :)**

**Ilikebigbooksandicannotlie18: Here it is!**

**Wessa shipper: I know who you are! Hiiiii! I'm glad you like this :D. Don't we all love bad boys? Especially a particular William Herondale ;). Oooh but the party... ohhhh that party... you'll just have to wait and see. And I'll try my best to make Will that way!**

**Fanfic lover xox: Thank you! Here's the next one!**

**datbooktho: Ugh Jessamine is a bitch, right? Yeah! That's what I was trying to get at, though it'll be explored more later. Thank you! I'll be sure to check out your story soon :)**

* * *

The week went by quicker than a blink of an eye. Tessa fell into the habit of the usual routine: waking up, getting ready, catching the Tube, ignoring Will in the first five classes, lunch, chatting with Jem, English, then heading back home. It was getting slightly mundane, but nevertheless, Tessa enjoyed it for the most part. Ignoring Will was becoming easier than she thought, especially having Sophie and Jem around her.

Jem, as it turned out, was also in her French and PE class. Both of them and Sophie had their fair share of fun during French. The only class she didn't have anyone in was Biology, but it was again easy to pretend as if Will and Jessamine didn't exist; Mr. Branwell was a very interesting teacher indeed and Tessa didn't need anyone else to entertain her.

Friday snuck up on her faster than she expected, and she was growing more and more nervous for the party by the minute. She still had no idea what she was going to where, and still hadn't given Nate the heads up about it. She had to this afternoon… she had no other choice otherwise.

All the classes passed by when it was Tessa's final class: English. Mrs. Branwell gave the task for the students to buy all their novels over the weekend, for they were to dive straight into reading this coming Monday. The bell rang, signaling the end of school, and Tessa began packing her bags. She felt Will's shadow linger over her.

"Hey, Tess?" Will said, sounding unsure of himself.

"What's up Will?" Tessa asked, still packing her stuff up.

"Erm I was wondering, if you wanted to go book shopping with me," Will said, nervously tugging on his shirt collar.

"What?" Tessa said, blinking her eyes. Did Will really just say what he did?

"Um, I just wanted to see if you wanted to go shopping this weekend," Will said again. "To buy the list of books. And I would like to show you around London."

Tessa widened her eyes. "When?"

"Sunday," Will said automatically. "Jessie will be out, so I have the whole day to spare. So what do you say? Come over to my house at nine in the morning, then we'll go?"

"I would love to," Tessa said, grinning to him. Will almost smiled.

* * *

Tessa arrived back at her apartment shortly after, and was surprised to see Nate seated at the dining table, casually sipping a cup of tea and reading a newspaper. Mortmain and Company often required him to work long hours, and he often didn't come home until late at night. This was unusual.

"Nate," Tessa said.

"Hi Tessie," Nate greeted her, peering up from his paper.

"You're here early," Tessa pointed out.

Nate brushed her off with a wave of his hand. "It's Friday. I always get off work early."

"Ah, I see," Tessa said. "So, I was wondering. Some other students at school are having a get together tonight, and I was curious if I was allowed to go."

Nate looked at her squarely. "Is it that Herondale boy?"

"And girl," Tessa said automatically. Nate, of course, knew who Will was. Back when they lived together in New York, Tessa entertained Nate with all sorts of stories about Will, and also Cecily, so he was fully aware of who they are.

"Well, alright then," Nate said, giving his cousin a small smile.

"Alright?" Tessa said, in shock. "But aren't you going to lecture me about the dangers of going out in the dead of night?"

"Tessie," Nate said, shaking his head from side to side. "You are old enough now, and I trust you. Hell, you could navigate New York by the back of your hand completely by yourself, so I trust you to go around London. Just go have fun. And be sure that you don't come back too late though."

"Okay!" Tessa grinned at him, and bolted off to her room.

* * *

For the next few hours, Tessa lay on her bed, reading _A Tale of Two Cities_ and waiting for the time to just pass by. She had read this particular book countless times, and at this rate, she swore she could recite each and every word off the top of her head.

Before she knew it, it was already eight at night. Cecily had told Tessa the party was starting at nine, so Tessa figured she would get ready. Not wanting to put the book down, she slowly arose from her bed and sauntered over to her closet. She eyed the clothes, trying to pick what to wear with careful deliberation. She had never really gone to party before, and wasn't sure if the British definition was the same. Back in New York, Tessa was more of an indoors girl and when fellow classmates would invite her for different events, she turned them down. She much preferred to stay at home and cuddle up by herself with a warm cup of tea and a good novel.

This time around it was different. She did need to know her new classmates more, and besides Cecily was counting on her to come. So was Will.

Tessa sighed and settled for a black set of jeggings and a simple white top. It wasn't too over the top and was somewhat casual, perfect for the occasion. She put on minimal makeup, not wanting to be too bold with it. She settled with leaving her deep brown hair down and not doing anything elaborate with it. Grabbing her purse and leaving her book, Tessa exited her room. Nate wasn't in the front room, she quickly scribbled a note and left it on he kitchen counter, then slipped out of the apartment.

Tessa still remembered where exactly the Herondale mansion was located. She went to the Tube station across the street and caught the appropriate line to the mansion. The ride was nice and easy, and Tessa pulled out her headphones and listened to her iPod the whole way through. The mansion was at the end of the line, so she had plenty of time to pass.

Eventually, the train pulled to its final destination, and Tessa hoped off it and through the station exit. It was weird being back, after ten years. This neighborhood where Tessa spent her childhood years was on the outskirts of London and away from the hustle and bustle of the busy city. Much to her surprise, she still remembered the way to the mansion.

And then Tessa saw it.

It was her old house. It still looked the same, and unlike Tessa, it had not aged. There were a new set of cars parked outside, indicating that a different family had settled there. Did they know the fate of what happened to Tessa's parents? Could they feel the presence of the ghosts of the past, drifting through the house?

Tessa resisted the urge to go knocking on that door, and turned her attention towards the house across the street. The Herondale residence was strikingly odd against the other cookie-cutter homes lining the street. The house, or rather the mansion, took up an enormous amount of space. The big and grandiose structure was rather unusual in this suburban area, but it was an old house; Will and Cecily's family had it for ages and it was passed down the line.

There were cars lined along the street and in front of the mansion. And expensive ones of that: BMWs, Mercedes, even Ferraris and Maseratis. Tessa shuddered. Her family could never afford those, but she was perfectly content where they were.

As she walked up the long and curving driveway, she could hear music blaring from the mansion. She wondered if the neighbors would get irritated and call the bobbies, but no. The Herondales were an influential family, so neighbors probably just got used to it.

Tessa slowly opened the door and her eyes widened. The mansion was the same, big and made of stones, almost like a castle. But the scene in front of her caught her attention. The first thing Tessa was greeted by was a strong whiff of alcohol. There were people scattered all over the ground floor, engaging in all sorts of activities. Tessa swore the entire school was there… Cecily was not lying. In the corner was a huge set of speakers that was blasting music, and people danced aggressively to the rhythm.

"Tessa!" shouted someone, and Tessa spotted Cecily Herondale scurrying over to her. She, as opposed to Tessa, was wearing a tight red halter dress and had loads of makeup, which was now running. "I'm so glad that you made it!"

"I promised I would," Tessa shrugged, and Cecily gave her a tight hug. She smelled strongly of alcohol. Tessa was a bit disappointed by this; she had never drunken a sip of alcohol in her life and wasn't interested in ever doing so. But she supposed that Cecily had just grown up now.

"You look beautiful," Cecily said, releasing Tessa and eying her makeup.

"It's not much," Tessa said, patting down her hair.

"Now come on! Drinks are over here," Cecily urged her.

"Oh, I don't drink," Tessa said.

"Yes you do, now come," Cecily said, yanking Tessa's hand and dragging her over to a long table. Despite Tessa's protests, Cecily ignored her and began pouring her a shot of whiskey with some soda mixes. She handed it drunkenly over to Tessa, and a few splashes of the drink landed on the floor.

"Cecily, I said no," Tessa tried arguing with the other girl.

"You came to the party, so you have to have fun!" Cecily said, jumping up and down, her black hair swaying side to side.

"Tessa can have fun in other ways," said Jem, who magically appeared beside Cecily.

"Hi Jem," Tessa said, smiling at him.

"Good to see you Tessa," Jem smiled back. "I'm glad you made it."

"You guys are boring," Cecily scrunched her nose, then stalked away from them to join up with the rest of the party.

Jem took Tessa's cup and set it back on the table. He then steered her away from the table and away from most of the party. As they walked Tessa noticed two things. One, Jem, not like Cecily, did not have the strong stench of alcohol floating about him, indicating that he probably didn't drink. And two, Will and Jessamine were pressed up against one of the stone walls, intensely making out. Tessa turned away.

"You know, you don't have to drink to have fun at a party," Jem mused.

Tessa laughed. "Of course not. So I'm assuming you don't either."

"Never," Jem shook his head. "Not really my taste. Besides, there are other ways to have fun."

"So where are the Herondale parents?" Tessa asked. From what Tessa recalled, they were somewhat strict, but also loving. Nevertheless, she would have never guessed that they would have allowed their children to get away with such a party.

"Who knows," Jem shrugged. "They always go on some leave at random times. Parties like this are not uncommon among the Herondale children."

"What do their parents do?" Tessa asked. She had never quite understood what they're job was and how they had so much money. Old money, perhaps, but there had to be something more.

"I dunno," Jem said. "In all these years that I've known Will, he's never mentioned it to me. But I never bothered to ask. If he wanted to tell me, he would."

"Hmm," Tessa said, pondering to herself. "Have you and Will known each other for a while now?"

Jem nodded. "Since I was twelve and I moved here to London. Will has been nothing but an amazing friend to me, and I owe him that."

Before Tessa could say anything, someone appeared at Jem's side. Will.

"James my boy!" Will said enthusiastically, clapping Jem on the back. Tessa glanced behind them to see that Jessamine was out of sight. "Do you mind if I talk to Tessa here?"

"Finally left Jessamine, did you?" James said, raising an eyebrow.

Will shrugged, though it was more sloppy than usual. "Oh, she went to grab some more liquid courage. She'll be back soon though."

"Very well," Jem said. "I'll see you later Tessa."

"Bye," said Tessa, and Jem left her alone with Will rather disappointedly. She turned to Will then. "What do you want?" she demanded. How very odd of Will to be direct with her, especially with Jessamine around.

"I want to talk to you," Will said, attempting to lean against the wall, but wobbling a bit.

"Will, are you alright?" Tessa said, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm totally fine!" Will replied overenthusiastically. "Even Six-Fingered Nigel over there wasn't driving me bonkers. She, or rather he, is rather up my nose most of the time." He pointed to the corner, and Tessa glanced over her shoulder to see no one there.

"There's no one there," she said dubiously.

"Of course there is!" Will said. "Don't you see a rather short person there?"

"Um, no," Tessa mumbled. "Are you sure you're alright Will?"

"Positively fine," Will grinned.

"You're drunk," Tessa burst out. She had seen Nate drunk countless times back in New York, though he seemed to have dropped all signs of drinking since coming to London. Nevertheless, Tessa knew the signs and Will was most definitely exhibiting them.

"I may have had a little," Will said, unashamed about hiding the truth. "They always said you were the clever one. I knew it."

"You think I'm clever?" Tessa said in surprise.

"Of course," Will said, taking a step closer to her. One more step, and then he would be too close for comfort.

"Will, I think you should step back," Tessa said. His proximity was making it incredibly difficult to breath for her.

"I think not," Will smirked, then somewhat ungracefully swooped down and planted his lips upon her. Tessa froze, as Will urged her on with his mouth. She had never been kissed by anyone, and Will Herondale of all people was certainly unexpected. But this wasn't right. He had a girlfriend, who happened to be in the same house. And he was drunk.

Tessa put her hands on his chest, and pushed him away with all her force. "No," she huffed. He looked at her, wiping his mouth. His lips were swollen and his face flushed, and his blue eyes bluer than blue.

"No?" Will said, clearly confused.

"Will, you idiot," Tessa said, raising her voice. "You're girlfriend is here, and you will not dare to do something like that, even if you are drunk."

Will stared at her. "But –"

"No buts, William Herondale," Tessa glared at him. She could feel the tears rising behind her eyes, but forced them down. She then spun around on her heel and made her way through the party, leaving a flabbergasted Will behind. She didn't even care that she was bumping into people and causing others to tip over.

Tessa had almost made it to the door, when Cecily reached her.

"Tessa!" Cecily seemed even more drunk than before. "Where are you going?"

"Home," Tessa said sharply.

"But you only just got here," Cecily argued.

"And I'm leaving," Tessa said. "I'll see you later."

She opened the door and slammed it, storming down the long winding pathway. Had Will just done that? Had he really just kissed her? They hadn't talked for years, and then all of a sudden. And he and Jessamine were together.

And what was the weirdest part? Even though Will appeared to be completely inebriated, he did not taste like a single drop of alcohol at all.

* * *

**Muhahahaha. Wasn't expecting that, were you? I know it may seem sudden right now, but trust me; it'll all make sense later on.**

**So, unfortunately I start school tomorrow. Or technically today. That means that I won't be able to update as frequently. I'm hoping for once a week on all my stories, but I can't guarantee anything, especially once things get hectic. But I'll try my best!**

**Until the next update (hopefully this weekend)!**

**~The Pale Red Queen**


End file.
